1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an apparatus for stretching muscles and associated tissues of the human body. In particular, the present invention is directed to a stretching apparatus and system that can accommodate a wide variety of stretching exercises for many different body sizes and levels of flexibility.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that stretching muscles and associated soft tissues of the human body prior to and subsequent to exercise is advantageous for a number of different reasons. Such stretching lengthens the muscles, thus achieving greater range of motion at a joint. Stretching also reduces the risk of injury during subsequent exercising and everyday activity.
There are at least four disadvantages of conventional stretching devices. First, conventional stretching devices generally cannot be reconfigured into a single, readily transported package. Second, conventional stretching devices generally do not accommodate a wide range of different body sizes, shapes and levels of flexibility. Third, conventional stretching devices are generally applicable to only a limited number of muscles and/or cannot focus on stretching a specific muscle. For example, many of the convention devices for stretching a particular muscle group, such as the thigh muscles, are not capable of stretching other muscle groups, such as the gluteus muscles, or capable of stretching a specific muscle, such as the inner thigh muscle. Fourth, the conventional stretching devices generally do not provide a way of measuring the quality and assessing the progress of a stretching regimen.